The Imaging Probe Development Center (IPDC) produces known and novel imaging probes for the NIH intramural research community. The IPDC was one of the components of the molecular imaging aspect of the NIH Roadmap initiative. The IPDC laboratories began full operations in 2007, and provided increased PET labeling capabilities in 2014. The IPDC is now part of the NIH Intramural Program. The group has produced an exceptional number of probe compositions between 2007 and 2014. The probes extend across all imaging modalities including MRI, PET, SPECT, and Optical imaging. IPDC produces new probes and repeats and scales-up current probe syntheses in order to supply requests for probes from multiple investigators. The group has prepared dendrimers, nanoparticles, labeled antibodies, small molecules, peptides and radiolabeled compounds. The work at IPDC has been reported to the scientific community in posters at scientific meetings and publications in peer reviewed journals. A website, linked to the National Heart, Lung, and Blood Institutes website (http://www.nhlbi.nih.gov/research/intramural/researchers/programs/imaging-probe-development-center/index.html) is available to view publications, project requests and a database which showcases the diverse probes our staff have developed since the inception of the Imaging Probe Development Center. From there, other interested NIH intramural scientists may request probes from IPDC and study the synthetic methods used to prepare the probes, should they wish to attempt certain probe syntheses themselves. In 2014 the PET chemists of IPDC moved into a new lab in Building 10 of the NIH campus, with three hotcells and increased capacity for producing 18F PET ligands. IPDC also started generating pharmacokinetic information on non-radiolabled tracers in order to efficiently develop next generation PET probes. At this point, the IPDC is fully operational and will see a further strengthening of its capabilities, knowledge and its probe production potential. The IPDC will continue to be fully inclusive as a resource for all NIH Institutes and Centers. We will continue to look to improve translation of imaging probes into the realms of clinical development.